Gohan vs Discord
by Goji64
Summary: Gohan goes to Kami's Lookout to find a weird and disturbing scene, that when the god of chaos himself Discord appears and engages Gohan. NOTE: I do not hate MLP I am actually a fan of it myself.


Gohan flew up to Kami's Lookout to find a weird sight. The trees where now made of rubber, the lookout was now a bounce house, the hyperbolic time chamber was now the moon but inhabited by whales made of jelly, the clouds above it are all black, and the ground was made of graham crackers. Suddenly a sinister laugh caught his attention, he looked up to see levitating down on a cloud, the god of chaos himself.

Discord

Gohan was furious, "What have you done to this place!?" Discord drank a glass of chocolate milk, leaving only the chocolate milk, he wiped his lips and sighed out in satisfaction, he then threw the chocolate milk behind him. Striking the ground and causing a massive explosion, Discord turned upside down and levitated towards Gohan, "Oh hush body." Gohan looked around, "None of this makes sense!?" Discord face got serious he went eye to eye with Gohan, suddenly his serious face turned to a smile, "Make sense? Oh, what fun is there in making sense?" Gohan powered up to his SSJ form, "I will stop you!" Discord grinned, "Try me boy."

Gohan flew at Discord and fired Ki Blasts at him in rapid succession. Discord formed a mid-evil knight styled shield, reflecting all the energy attacks. Discord then smashed the shield across Gohan's head, Gohan yelled out in pain as he rubbed his head.. Discord kicked Gohan away from him, sending Gohan into one of the trees, Gohan bounced off all of the trees like pinball. Discord laughed at this, Gohan bounced off all the trees for about ten seconds until he stopped himself in midair. Gohan powered up, fueled by rage, 'ENOUGH!" He dashed at Discord and punched him rapidly, Discord smirked and folded his arms as he dodged all the fists. Discord formed bat at hit Gohan like baseball, Gohan was sent flying high into the air, the home run sound effect from baseball played as he did.

Gohan caught his self in midair again, he flew at Discord, both his fists out. He punched Discord square in the nose, sending Discord flying back. Discord caught himself and levitated back towards Gohan, "You got some power kid." Discord bitch slapped Gohan, "But you're no match for me…" Discord kicked Gohan into the bounce house. Discord flew in after him, while Gohan lost his focus due to the bouncing, Discord beat away at his face and chest. Discord grabbed Gohan by the chin and pulled Gohan's face up to his own, Gohan growled, breathing heavy,

Discord's face turned to the troll face, shades appeared on his face, "U MAD BRO?" Discord head butted Gohan, sending him out of the bounce house. Gohan his the floor, cracking it and caving it in, pieces of graham cracker flew up into the air. Discord appeared in front of Gohan and caught one of the pieces and ate it, "Mmmmm….don't you love them…" Gohan jumped up and swung at Discord, Discord dodged then slashed Gohan up the chest, ripping his gi, and leaving gashes in his chest, blood trickled from the gashes. Gohan kicked Discord's face, discord folded his arms in the shape of an X over his face, blocking the kick. Discord then slashed Gohan across the face, Gohan tilted his head back and screamed out in pain as blood trickled down his cheeks.

Discord frowned, "Oh out of energy already!? And I was shut starting to have fun." "Oh and you know how you turned your hair blonde." Gohan looked at Discord confused, a grin filled the chimera's face, "I can too…" Discord powered up and the grey fur on his head turned to light yellow, his eyes light blue. Discord kicked Gohan in the chest, sending the Saiyan flying into the air. Discord teleported into the sky and double axe handled Gohan back towards the look out, before Gohan hit the floor Discord appeared again, beating at the Saiyan child rapidly.

Discord slammed Gohan like a volleyball, the Saiyan bounce across the floor. He landed on his back panting heavily, "Damn it…" Gohan got onto his knees, "I can't take much more of this…" A baseball bat appeared in Discord's hands, be used it to knock a grenade at Gohan. Gohan rolled out the way causing it to strike the floor causing a massive explosion. Discord continued to do this, Gohan flew out of the way of each of them, Discord spoke as he did this, "Oh you Saiyans are so entertaining."

Discord threw a flaming pie at Gohan, Gohan fired his child hood attack at a yellow Masenkoha at the pie, causing a huge explosion. Discord appeared in front of Gohan, grabbing him by the arms and head butting him, causing Gohan to spit out blood. Discord kneed Gohan in the crotch, blood gushed from Gohan's mouth. Discord slapped Gohan away from him. Gohan hit the floor with extreme force, forming a crater. Discord levitated above Gohan, he thought to himself, "Hmmmmm? I think I forgot something…" Discord scratched his chin, "Oh yeah!" he snapped, causing a baby bow to appeared on Gohan's head.

Gohan tried to sit up but he couldn't, Gohan fell onto his back, "Fuck you…" Discord busted out laughing, he wiped his eyes, "Oh man this is more amusing than I hoped it would be." Gohan thought about the Cell Games, the Androids, Raditz, Frieza, all the bad events that had happened so far in his life, how weak and fragile he felt during all those situations. Gohan realized he had to defeat Discord, Gohan got up and walked towards the levitating Discord.

Discord stopped laughing, "What is this?" he fired lightning onto Gohan. The boy continued towards Discord unfazed, Discord threw as many grenades, flaming pies, and boxing gloves as he possibly could at Gohan. Gohan teleported out the way of all of them. Discord growled before forming a Mario style fireball and throwing it onto Gohan, Gohan simply slapped it away from him, flying high into the sky and exploding. Discord dashed at Gohan and swung at him, Gohan caught the fist then punched Discord towards the bounce house.

Discord bounced off the bounce house, back at Gohan, firing off Mario fireballs rapidly, Gohan slapped all of them away before kicking Discord in the chin. Discord twirled as he was sent flying into the air, Gohan appeared above him and double axe handled him to the floor. Discord fired a Kamehameha at Gohan, Gohan powered up to his SSJ2 form, a shield surrounded his body, Discord watched in horror as the beam washed harmlessly over the shield. Gohan appeared behind Discord and punched straight through the chimera's chest.

Discord gaped for air as he held the hole in his chest, Gohan then grabbed both of Discord's wings and ripped them off. Blood gushed like water fountains from the wounds.

"Chaos - will -"

Gohan teleported into the air and started charging an angry Kamehameha (the one handed Kamehameha) he quickly fired it at Discord, the beam was massive.

"Rain…."

Was all Discord could say before the beam struck him, engulfing him in a massive explosion. Gohan levitated down towards the look out, the smoke cleared, revealing the lookout was back to normal and that Discord was gone. Gohan looked up into the sky and flew away.

Winner: Gohan


End file.
